School days with girls and guys
by InuYashoko
Summary: Two new guys, Inuyasha and Kenshin Himura, come to Kagome and Kaoru's middle school. They like each other, but don't want to be caught together due to the fact...the new guys are popular and well...they aren't.


Disclaimer: I do not own ANY chars from Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin, so don't rub it in :P  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The alarm rang as Kagome's mother knocked lightly on the door. "Kagome, honey, time to wake up." After a few moments of silence, she opened the door quietly and saw Kagome, A pencil in her hand and her face on a notebook with a big wet spot on it. She turned the alarm off and shook her awake. "Kagome.get up.. you're going to be late for school" She woke with a start "huh.?" she looked at her clock. " Crap!! I'm gonna be late for school..on my first day too!" She rushed in the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried her hair and put it up, and brushed her teeth. Pulling her uniform on, she stuffed all her notebooks, pencils, pens highlighters, and binder in her bag and stepped into her shoes on the way out the door. "I'm leaving now!!" As she ran across the next street, another female voice called her. "Kagome!! Wait up!" Kaoru hastily ran up to her. "We are so late!" "I know, I know.lets go!" As they ran into their first class, the late bell rang. "Nice of you ladies to join us" Mr. Toma greeted them. They bowed slightly and quickly went to their seats. Sensei Toma was ranting on about algebra and exponents and other math stuff, but Kagome wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring at the guy two seats down on the last row over. Entranced by his silky silver hair, then, noticing his fuzzy silver dog-ears peeking through his hair at the top of his head, she wondered 'Are they real?' " Right Mrs.-he looked at the seating chart-Higurashi?" She looked at him, "huh.?" "The answer?" "To what?" "The question I asked" "Umm. could you please, PLEASE repeat the question??" "No I can not.. Mrs. Kamiya.can you answer it?" She gazed at the boy beside the silver haired one. He had long red hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail, and, from what she could see, an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. She blinked a few times and looked at the sensei. "What..?" Mr. Toma paced across the room. "Well..it looks like not every one was paying attention so_" He glanced at the two new boys. Their heads were in their hands and deep breathing could be heard through out the classroom. He rapped on their desks with a pointer and they both jumped awake. "Well.it looks like NO ONE was attentive to what I was saying so...in addition to pg. 34..you also get pgs. 39-50 for homework tonight" A loud groan circled the room. The bell rang soon after letting all the students go to their next class. Every one bounded from their seats and crowded through the door. The rest of the day went by in a blur for the two girls. Turns out, they had every single class with the guys. After school, Kagome and Kaoru sat on the grass in the courtyard. "Did you see the guy with the long silver hair in first period??" "Oh...I wasn't looking at him.I was drooling over that sexy redhead beside him" Kagome rolled her eyes. Kaoru looked across the courtyard and locked eyes with Kenshin.  
  
~Kenshin & Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha stretched out in the shade under a large oak tree. Kenshin sighed. He fell asleep on the first day of school.in the first class of the day. "hey Kenshin. did you check out those two girls?" "Which ones" "The ones in first period" "Oh yeah. kind of hard not to.they're in ALL of our classes" "Yeah.I guess you're right.." There was a long pause as Kenshin looked at Inuyasha "So what're you going to tell your folks?" But Inuyasha wasn't listening to him, he was daydreaming about that girl, Kagome. Kenshin looked around at all the girls that were staring at them "Sheesh." he muttered to himself. One of the pairs of eyes on him were returned as he sat gawking at Kaoru. He quickly recovered and grabbed his bag. "Come on Inuyasha.lets go. They both walked down the sidewalk towards their side-to- side streets. ~Kagome & Kaoru~  
  
As the guys were walking away, Kaoru and Kagome stared at them, drooling. Yuma, one of those popular girls with the "Screw-off-I'm-better- than-you" attitudes, walked up to them and sneered. "You'll never get a chance.they're both mine." She smirked and walked back to her "circle of friends." They shot dirty looks in her direction and stood, picking up their bags, and walking towards home, laughing and impersonating Yuma.  
Getting home, Kagome flung her bag on the floor and fell onto her bed, exhausted. 'Man..I'm wiped..those guys were really hot.I wonder where they came from.' She drifted off to sleep still thinking about Inuyasha.  
Kaoru slammed the door closed. "I'm home..mom? Dad? Is anybody home??" she dropped her school bag on the chair in the living room and wandered around the house. When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw a note from her parents. "Kaoru, we went on a vacation early this year.. the tickets were too expensive to buy you one. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Be back in a month" She read the note aloud to herself and grinned. This month would be awesome. She would have all her friends over, guys and girls, and have a major party. She ran to the phone and dialed Kagome's number. " Hello, Higurashi residence" "Is Kagome there??" "This is her.who is this?" "It's Kaoru. guess what?" "What?!?" "My parents are gone for a month!!" Kagome looked at the note on her fridge. "Really??...mine too.."  
  
END chapter 1 


End file.
